Lo que realmente necesitas
by DannyU
Summary: 19 de septiembre y Hermione no sabe que quiere de su vida, otro año más y no sabe que necesita en su vida. Pero la sala de los menesteres te da lo que necesitas, lo que realmente necesitas.- Creo que necesitas la puerta Granger.


Hello!

Otro fic nuevo, para las que me leen. Gracias de todo corazón a **_Karix7 _**por su gran ayuda. Este fic en un principio era para el cumpleaños de **_Mad Aristocrat..._**Si lo sé, fue hace tanto tiempo. Pero desde ese entonces lo tengo escrito y hasta ayer lo edite.

Por cierto, Ya no soy **_Iamalonefordanny-19_**...Ahora soy _**DannyU**_ :D

_Disclaimer: _Tengo cabello castaño, ojos marrones,tengo 17 años y vivo en Colombia....Definitivamente no so Jotaká, por si a alguien le quedan dudas.

* * *

**Lo que realmente necesitas**

**_by: DannyU_**

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pendiente de cada sonido fuera de lo normal. Pero esta noche, en especial esta noche, el castillo estaba totalmente silencioso. Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche, lo que significaba que hoy era otro día. El día que más le desagradaba del año, el día que más le hacía pensar y eso ya era decir mucho. Caminó por los pasillos, recorriendo el séptimo piso como lo estipulaba el mapa de su ronda nocturna, pensando en sus padres, en como estarían ese día, en si pensarían en ella o no, también pensó en sus amigos, Harry y Ron, que debían estar en algún lugar del castillo, pensó en Ron, que desde hacía algún tiempo estaba extraño con ella, evadiéndola en ocasiones y buscándola en otras, pensó en su gato y pensó cada uno de los días que había vivido en ese castillo.

Llego al tapiz del troll bailando ballet. Paso de largo pensando en todo y en nada, pensando en lo que este día significaba para ella, pensando que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba algo, conocido pero que su cabeza se negaba a aceptar, pensó en que la última persona que había besado era Víktor y que si no había tenido nada con nadie más no era por falta de candidatos, sino porque necesitaba una persona que la amara, como ninguno había sido capaz de hacer, alguien que la amara simplemente, alguien que sintiera amor sincero por ella.

Al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, al salir de sus ensoñaciones con algo imposible, escuchó un ruido a su lado. Al parecer estaba frente a la sala de los menesteres, pues una puerta se materializó a su lado. Nunca pensó que en la habitación ya habría alguien, en realidad nunca pensó en lo que estaba pensando exactamente al pasar frente a la sala de los menesteres, pues ese día siempre la hacía pensar en muchas cosas. Nunca pensó encontrar a quien encontraría ahí, sentado en un sillón con la cara entre las manos. El aludido, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse levantó la cara para ver quien había entrado en su escondite, donde, se supone, nadie podría entrar nunca jamás, mientras él estuviera ahí, que nadie lo descubriría en ese instante tan deplorable, en ese instante donde era débil y pensaba en cosas que no debería pensar.

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunta Malfoy al ver a la chica en la puerta mirándolo extrañada, como si no supiera que hacia ahí.

- Yo…yo…Yo puedo preguntar lo mismo Malfoy, ¿Qué hace acá, a esta hora?- Cuestiona Hermione al no saber responder a su pregunta, mientras miraba nerviosa el lugar donde se encontraba

- Resulta que cambiaron la contraseña de mi sala común y no pude entrar, por ende, necesito un lugar para dormir- error, ¿Por qué le respondía a la sangre-sucia?-. Mi pregunta es cómo entraste si yo ya estaba acá.

- La verdad es que no lo sé…simplemente apareció la puerta, ni siquiera estaba pidiendo algo en especial al pasar por el pasillo- responde la chica sincerándose sin proponérselo. Algo en la atmosfera le hizo decir eso sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo

- Mmmm bueno, ¿Y qué a esperas?- pregunta Draco al ver a la chica parada en la mitad de la sala sin señales de movimiento, simplemente mirando hacia un lugar inconcreto, tal vez pensando

- ¿Qué espero para qué?- indaga la castaña al no entender la pregunta del rubio después de salir de su pequeño letargo

- pues para salir de acá, obviamente- manifiesta el rubio como si fuera la cosa más elemental del mundo. Es más era la cosa más elemental el mundo. ¿Esa era la más inteligente de Hogwarts?

-No estoy esperando nada, simplemente la gente civilizada no se va en plena conversación; Pero como a esto no se le puede llamar conversación y tú no eres una persona…civilizada, me voy, pero no porque me lo pidas, sino porque no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que tú-dice la castaña mientras se dirige al lugar por donde había entrado, pero al reanudar sus pasos, no encuentra puerta por donde salir. Mira por todo el cuarto, y no encuentra puerta alguna. Es imposible que una puerta se desaparezca. Aunque estando en Hogwarts, todo es imposible. Efectivamente, al revisar otra vez la habitación corroboró que no había puerta.

-¿Que miras sangre sucia?- cuestiona el rubio al ver que la chica mira en todas las direcciones, como si buscara algo. Definitivamente Granger no podía ser la más inteligente del castillo. Obviamente cometían un error.

- ¿Dónde está la puerta?- responde la castaña en forma de pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que se desapareciera la puerta? Las puertas normales simplemente quedan allí, esperando para ser abierta o cerrada. Pero no, la puñetera puerta no estaba

-Pues ahí está ¿Tu sangre sucia no te deja ver la puer…?- empieza a decir Draco, pero al ver que la puerta había desaparecido se sorprende- ¿dónde está la puerta?

-Eso fue lo que pregunte Malfoy- dice la castaña rodando los ojos. Definitivamente era cierto que los mas hermosos solian carecer de cerebro. No estaba admitiendo que Malfoy fuera hermoso, pero…

- Tú fuiste la última que entró, ¿donde la dejaste?- pregunta el rubio al comprobar que no había puerta ¿Cómo una puerta puede desaparecer?¿No se supone que las puetas esta ahí para ser utilizadas?

- ¿crees que puedo meterme la puerta en el bolsillo? no seas idiota Malfoy- responde la castaña rodando los ojos por segunda vez en la noche. Teoría comprobada, los más hermosos, sexis, sensuales, siempre carecían de cerebro. Eso no significaba que Malfoy fuera todo eso, simplemente cumplía con el requisito de carecer de cerebro.

- entonces ¿donde está la puerta?- responde el muchacho. O la chica quería estar encerrado con él, cosa que dudaba, o la desgraciada sala de los menesteres les estaba castigando por haber nacido. Bueno, a él no lo castigarían por eso, tal vez por ser hermoso, sexy y sensual, pero no por haber nacido.

- si lo supiera ya abría salido de acá Malfoy-responde la castaña- al parecer estamos encerrados- dice con voz lastimera. Al aparecer estaba encerrado con el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts. No es que ella lo pensara de esa manera, simplemente era lo que decía todo el sector femenino del colegio

- Maldita sala, ¿no es que te da lo que quieres?- pregunta el rubio a nadie en particular. Solo a él se le ocurría venir a esa sala. Ahora estaba encerrado con una chica a la que detestaba. La peor chica del planeta. SI fuera con otra, no se opondría a estar encerrado, aprovecharía el tiempo, pero con Granger era tiempo desperdiciado, tiempo con una sabelotodo insufrible.

- en realidad te da lo que necesitas Malfoy, no lo que quieres- contesta la castaña sin poder detenerse al escuchar una pregunta. Si. Definitivamente Granger era una sabelotodo insufrible.

- creo que necesitas la puerta Granger…a menos que quieras quedarte encerrada acá conmigo- dice Draco mirándola lascivamente. ¿Ese rubio de pacotilla estaba insinuando que ella quería quedarse con él? Quien sabe que porquerías estaría pensando ese degenerado, aunque, toda las chicas con las que hablaba decían que Malfoy era lo mejor que le podría pasar a alguna chica. No muchas lo habían comprobado, pero las suficientes para que todas quisiera tener una oportunidad con él. Todas menos ella

- lo último que querría hacer en este día en especifico es estar encerrada contigo Malfoy – responde la castaña en voz baja y con voz entremezclada con tristeza. Si, hoy era un día de catástrofes. Las vida perdería su equilibrio su hoy pasara algo bueno para su vida. La vida perdería lógica si hoy se sintiera feliz

- ¿que tiene este día de especial?- pregunta el rubio al escuchar la afirmación en ese tono en la castaña. Nunca la había escuchado hablar así. Siempre su voz detonaba seguridad, vitalidad, acertividad. Pero ahora, ahora era diferente.

- de especial nada- responde la castaña ensimismada pensando en nada específico de nuevo, como siempre le hacia divagar este día. Cada año, ese día le hacia perderse en si misma. Pero no era una sensación agradable. En ocasiones se perdía en si misma, pero lo disfrutaba, pero hoy, se sentía ajena de si, como si se perdiera en alguien más.

- ¿entonces? Porque este día en "especifico"- pregunta el rubio al no tener nada más que hacer y tratando de molestar a la castaña. Eso debería convertirse en un deporte mágico oficial. Si cometías un error tenias que defenderte varita en mano, pero solo si metías hasta el fondo la pata. Pero si te contenías lo suficiente, era una lucha profesional que solo ellos dos eran capaces de manejar, simplemente por su complejidad. La mayoría de los que escuchaban sus guerras, sus peleas, nunca entendían mas de la mitad. Pero ellos entendían cada sutil cambio en el tono de voz, cada palabra escogida tenia un significado, por eso le causo curiosidad que utilizara la palabra "especifico"

- simplemente hoy es el peor día del mundo, siempre me pasan catástrofes hoy…siempre. – responde tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que esta manteniendo una conversación civilizada con el rubio, con Draco Malfoy. Y al parecer Draco lo notó. Ella nunca dejaba que el se metiera en su vida, siempre lo mandaba a volar antes de llegar a ese limite, pero ahora, parecía como si no se diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba hablando con alguien mas y no con ella misma.

- ¿El 18 de septiembre siempre te pasan cosas malas?- pregunta el susodicho como si fuera la cosa más rara del planeta. Porque eso era Hermione Granger para él, la cosa más rara del planeta. Simplemente era incomprensible.

- Hoy no es 18, hoy es 19-dice la castaña mirando al suelo y saliendo por fin de sus ensoñaciones. ¿Qué hacia encerrada en un cuarto, un 19 de septiembre a las tantas de la madrugada, hablando con un Slytherin, en especifico, con Draco Malfoy?

- Claro que no- responde el rubio- hoy es 18

- Malfoy, ya son pasadas las 12, ya es 19- responde la castaña. Ella lo sabia. Y a lo había comprobado. De otra forma no estaría ahí, encerrada con la peor persona en todo el castillo. De otra forma no se sentiría como se siente ahora. En este momento, la palabra tristeza no alcanza a describir su estado de ánimo. Le faltarían tantos elementos que se cansaría de decirlos

- Claro, sabelotodo insufrible, siempre tienes que tener la raz… - Empieza a decir Malfoy, pero al ver una gota resbalando por la mejilla de la castaña se asombra- ¿qué sucede Granger, todos los 19 peleas con la comadreja?¿O simplemente recuerdas que eres una sangre sucia?- dijo Draco tratando de molestarla, de rabiarla

- No- responde la castaña secamente y volteando la espalda hacia Malfoy. No dejaría que él la viera en su momento de debilidad, no le daría elementos para que la molestara.

- Entonces ¿peleas con Potty?- intenta adivinar el rubio para molestarla. Definitivamente, debería convertirse en un deporte nacional

- No- responde de nuevo la castaña. Quería salir de ahí ya mismo. Los Gryffindor no huyen, pero hoy carecía de espíritu Gryffindor, hoy carecía de espíritu.

-¿repruebas un examen?- dice de nuevo el muchacho tratando de adivinar los motivos por los que la castaña podría ponerse así. Era extraño verla de ese modo.

- no- responde la chica rodando los ojos otra vez. SI seguía rodando los ojos, probablemente quedaría asi. Ese rubito era insoportable

-¿Entonces qué pasa todos los 19 de septiembre para que te pasen catástrofes?- pregunta intrigado el rubio al no lograr adivinar. YA no era por molestarla, simplemente le intrigaba porque la castaña podía estar asi

- cumplo años- dice en un susurro la castaña. ¿Por qué le contestó? Siempre será un misterio para ella. Pero las palabras desfilaron de su boca como si tuvieran vida propia.

-¿qué es sucede? Habla duro si quieres que te escuche sangre sucia- espeta el joven. Escucho un susurro de la boca de la castaña, pero no lo logró interpretar .La intriga era tan profunda que logró que le pidiera que le repitiera.

- QUE CUMPLO AÑOS IDIOTA- grita la castaña desesperada por estar no poder estar sola ni poder sentarse llorar. Era desesperante. En ese momento quería sentarse a llorar y por culpa de ese idiota no podía.

- oh… tienes razón, no es un día especial…- asevera Malfoy reafirmando lo anteriormente dicho por la joven. ¿En serio la castaña pensaba que su cumpleaños no era especial? Era cierto que era una sangre sucia, sin embargo, era la más inteligente de Hogwarts, era linda, educada, buena amiga. Eso no lo pensaba él. Era lo que decía los chicos del castillo, el nunc pensaria que…

-ya lo sé- dice la castaña levantando la cara mientas de seca las lagrimas y mirándolo con rencor. No necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara, ella lo tenía muy claro.

- ¿No seas idiota, porque estabas llorando…porque Potty y Weasel no se acordaron de tu cumpleaños? Pero si ni siquiera ha empezado el día, deben estar dormidos en su cama- dice el rubio. ¿Por qué alguien como ella podía llorar? No encontraba razón alguna suficiente para que ella derrabara sus lágrimas. Tenía todo lo que las chicas del castillo querían. Cerebro, buen cuerpo y un sequito de idiotas siguiéndola en secreto. También tenía a sus insignificantes amigos. ¿Qué mas quería? ¿Amor? Mas de la mitad del castillo daría lo que fuera por darle amor (el resto de hombres era Slytherin, aunque algunos de ellos también entraban en la lista)

- No estaba llorando- responde la castaña. Nunca se rebajaría a admitir que estaba llorado, nunca frente de el.

- ¿entonces como se llama eso que resbaló de tu ojo¡…no era simple agua Granger, y cuando una lagrima sale de tu ojo, le llaman llorar…al parecer no eres la mas lista del colegio- dice Malfoy tratando de molestarla.

-Yo no estaba llorando Malfoy, simplemente tengo sobre hidratación ocular, una enfermedad poco común que ataca a personas con bajos niveles de ….- si calificaran las mejoresmentiras de la historia, definitivamente esa seria la ganadora ¿Sobre hidratación ocular? Solo a ella se le podría ocurrir algo asi

-Aja…ve a engañar a otro- interrumpe el rubio un discurso bastante ingenioso pero poco convincente para él en ese momento. Habia visto los ojos de la castaña y lo único que irradiaban era tristeza y un poco de rabia.

- No estoy engañando a nadie Malfoy, allá tú si no me quieres creer-responde la castaña a la defensiva- concentrémonos en invocar la puerta, no quiero estar más tiempo contigo en este lugar

- Puerta, puertaaa, puuueeerrtaaa- dijo el Sly con voz fantasmagórica- parece que esta de paseo con su familia- responde con voz inocente. Ya no le molestaba tanto estar con la castaña, al parecer era más que una simple empollona que leía libros ,al parecer también sentía.

- no seas idiota Malfoy- dijo rodando los ojos otra vez y casi sonriendo, casi…

- Ven siéntate y descansa…creo que la puerta aparecerá cuando se le dé la gana- dice el rubio, mientras un sillón aparecía a su lado. La castaña dudo, pero sin embargo se sentó en el. Pensó en el hambre que tenía, pues se había saltado la cena estudiando, y a su lado apareció un mesilla con una bandeja de sándwiches.

- Esto es extraño, necesitábamos un sillón y apareció, necesitaba comida y apareció, ¿ porque no aparece la puerta? Necesito para salir de acá- dice la castaña hablando mas para si que para Malfoy

- Tal vez no quieres salir de acá, te entiendo, mi compañía es irresistible para todas- responde el rubio prepotentemente tratando de bromear.

- No seas iluso Malfoy, para mí eres totalmente resistible- responde la castaña mientras comia algunos sándwiches

- ¿estás segura?- pegunta el rubio ideando un plan para des-aburrirse, y de paso molestar a la castaña. SU deporte favorito a partir de ahora

- totalmente- responde la castaña automáticamente sin imaginar que planeaba la cabeza retorcida del rubio

- Me ensañaron a no decir mentiras Granger, al parecer, los muggles no enseñan eso

- Mira Malfoy, mis padres me educaron para no decir mentiras, dudo que los tuyos te hayan educado, o si no, no serias la…persona ( y utilizo ese vocablo por no encontrar una palabra mas adecuada para tu condición) que eres hoy-respondió la castaña ofendida. La tristeza poco a poco cedía su lugar por una rabia hacia el rubio

- mis padres me educaron en lo que sabían que iba a necesitar-dice el rubio queriendo incentivar la curiosidad en la castaña

- ¿y que necesitas en este momento Malfoy?- responde la castaña tal cual el rubio esperaba

- de tantas cosas que necesito Granger, solo una puedo cumplirla ahora-dijo el rubio hablando de manera apresurada

- menos mal que estamos en la sala que da todo lo que necesitas, menos la puerta, obviamente- responde la castaña tratando de ser sarcástica

- Granger, bésame- dice el rubio poniéndose de pie al frente del sillón donde esta la castaña sentada, acorralándola

- ¿QUE?- pregunta con voz más alta de lo normal la castaña. Ese rubio debía estar desvariando

- ¿estás sorda? Que me beses- repite el rubio inclinándose al sillón y acorralando más a la castaña

-¿Porque crees que yo te besaría?- pregunta la castaña nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio

-porque cuando entre a la sala estaba pensando en que necesitaba un beso, y a los pocos segundos entraste tu- responde casi sinceramente el rubio. En realidad cuando entro a la sala estaba pensando en que nadie lo besaba por que en verdad gustara de él, lo besaban por ser quien era. Nadie besaba a Draco, todas besaban a Draco Malfoy, el más sexy del colegio, con una gran fortuna. Nadie nunca le había besado por que de verdad lo…amara, y aunque sonara cursi, retrogrado, demasiado femenino, demasiado rosado, era algo que él estaba buscando. Alguien que lo quisiera, que lo amara por ser quien es y no por lo que tenia. Cuando entró la castaña se dio cuenta de que en realidad el amor no existía, que en realidad el nunca experimentaría eso, el nunca besaría a una chica que lo tratara solo como Draco, sin más adornos.

- eso no significa que yo tenga que besarte- responde la castaña juntándose cada vez más al sillón nerviosamente

-¿y si esa es la solución para que aparezca la puerta?- en menos de un segundo tenía a la castaña encima suyo, rozando sus labios con los suyos. Solo un pequeño roce, que él se encargo de profundizar. Pego mas sus labios a ella, y entreabrió los suyos, ella, complaciente los abrió también, y así empezó una danza, sensual, lenta, rítmica, llena de sentimientos contrarios y confusos, llena de odio, rencor, rabia acumulado en años, llena de deseo, avidez y amor acumulado por siglos. Porque el mundo, en ese instante está detenido, no había brisa, no había luna ni sol, no había respiraciones diferente a las de los dos implicados, no había tiempo que corriera a sus anchas en ese beso eterno que unía mas que dos labios., unía corazones dolidos, maltratados por una injusta vida, obligados a odiarse desde antes de conocerse, pero obligados a amarse en un 19 de septiembre.

Separaron sus labios, se miraron a los ojos y el tiempo empezó a correr de nuevo, la brisa existió otra vez, la luna iluminaba sus caras a milímetros de distancia, y respiraban, olían y absorbían el aliento del otro, como si ese momento hubiera sido algo que esperaron por siempre, Cosa totalmente cierta, porque el destino, loco y majadero, había querido unir a dos personas contrarias, a una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, una mujer y un hombre, dos polos opuestos de un imán, los había llevado a hacia el mismo sitio y con los mismos deseos de alguien especial, los mismos deseos de comprensión y de amor realmente verdadero. Esa noche en esa sala, se unieron más que dos pares de labios rebeldes, se entremezclaron dos destinos que, de no ser porque están juntos, abrían sido poco menos que polvo en algunos años. Porque la sala de los menesteres siempre les daba a los estudiantes lo que realmente necesitaban y en este caso, específicamente ambos buscaban amor.

- Malfoy, la puerta no apareció-dice la castaña buscando a su alrededor con voz nerviosa

- Creo que la sala sabe que no la necesitamos- responde el rubio volviéndola a besar.

* * *

¿Ven aquel botoncito verde allá abajo?¿No?¿Acaso son ciegas? Si las está llamando para que me dejen un Review...Ya saben aquello de que son elalimento delos autores es totalmente verdad

Besitos supercalifragilisticos

**_DannyU_**


End file.
